The Submarine Takes off
This is the scene where the everyone gets in the submarine as it takes off to sea in Dinolantis: The Lost Dinosaur Kingdom. (Cut to the ship as we see Max throws up in the garbage) Zoe Drake: Disgusting. Rex Ancient: I don't think, I should see this. Max Taylor: Man, I've never thought this would make me seasick. Logan: You tell me. Rod: You should've bring a pill for you to never be seasick. Max Taylor: Yeah, good point. Lor McQuarrie: I think, I'm going to throw up. If Max gets seasick again. Tino Tonitini: Come on let's go meet the crew down on the lower floor of the ship. (They went to an elevator and goes down to the bottom floor) Max Taylor: This place is awesome! (Then they bump to Davis, Veemon, Takato and Guilmon) Davis Motomiya: Hey, Guys. Veemon: How you doing? Rex Ancient: So you've come with us on a journey to Dinolantis too? Takato Matsuki: Yeah, Yen Sid send us to go with you guys. Guilmon: This is going ot be lots of fun! Do they have real life dinosaurs in there? Max Taylor: You'll see Guilmon, they have real life dinosaurs in Dinolantis. Tino Tonitini: What did you got in there, this time? Takato Matsuki: I got some bread from our bakery, that is where my family and I work here and it's my house. Max Taylor: Good, I'm starving. (Takuya, Marcus and Agumon came behind Max) Marcus Damon: Hey, Max. Max Taylor: Oh, hey, Takuya, Marcus and Agumon. Takuya Kanbara: Same here. So give us some bread for a snack. Agumon (Data Squad): Save some for me. (Then the alarm went off) Zoe Drake: Looks like it's time to go. Emerl: Attention, all heads, prepare to go to the submarine. ???: Well, looks like we're in perfect timing. (Colonel Violet appears) Carver Descartes: Who's she? Double D: Everyone I like you to meet Colonel Violet. Colonel Violet: That'll be me. Yes. At your service. It's an pleasure to meet you all, including you, Max Taylor, son of Spike Taylor. Sora: It is a great honor meeting you as well. Raphael: Yeah, It is so great! Max Taylor: I'm starting to like this. Maisie Lockwood: Boo! (She scares Max and laughs) Max Taylor: Maisie! It's you! What are you doing here? Owen Grady: We came to go on a mission too. Claire Dearing: I'm coming too. Rex Ancient: It looks like we got Owen, Claire and Maisie. Zoe Drake: Where's Blue? Owen Grady: Don't know. Maybe running around. Max Taylor: I'm sure we'd missed her. Sandbag: We're coming too. (The Young Six arrives) Twilight Sparkle: They came to come our journey too. Silverstream: (Exciting) I've never been more exciting in my life to see Dinolantis! I really wish Queen Novo and Princess Skystar could come with us! Gemerl: (speaker) Attention all personal. Lauching will commence in 10 minutes. Claire Dearing: Shall we? Maise Lockwood: Yes ma'am. (They go inside the submarine) Sailor 1: Prepare for launch. Sailor 2: Preparing for launch. In 3...2...1! (Then, they launched the submarine as it goes in the sea) (Cut to Max Taylor going to the room, as he but his things on the desk, and then lays on the bed) Human Rainbow Dash: (Appears on top of the bunk bed) Hi, Max. Max Taylor: Hey, Rainbow Dash. Human Rainbow Dash: What's with your stuff? Max Taylor: Those are my stuff of Dinolantis. You're going there too right? Human Rainbow Dash: You knew it. I can't wait to see Dinolantis. (Then Human Applejack shows up) Human Applejack: Hey, y'all. Max Taylor: What's up, Applejack. Human Applejack: Good. (Brings out an apple) Hungry? Max Taylor: Thanks. Human Applejack: You're welcome. Emerl: Max Taylor, report to the bridge. Max Taylor: Well that'll be moi. See ya. G-Merl: Ma'am, we're approaching coordinates. (At the bridge) Colonel Violet: All right, let's have a look around. Benson: Aye, ma'am. Set course to 2-4-0. on the bow planes. Come right 2-4-0. Colonel Violet: Welcome to the bridge, Max. Alright everyone, now I want you to give Max Taylor your undivided attention. Max Taylor: Hello, everyone. Can anyone here me okay? Eddy: Yeah, yeah. We can hear you, so start already. Max Taylor: Okay, okay. Here's the photo of a prehistoric dinosaur so terrifying that sailor are driven mad by it... (The picture shows Michelangelo eating Pizza) Oops. (Laughing, embarrassingly) Sorry, wrong one. Smolder: Boy, how can you like study from kids like this? Max Taylor: Okay, here it is. Here's the illustration of the Mosasaurus, a creature guarding the entrance to Dinolantis. Rokit: '''Cool underwater. '''Yoshi: I'll say. Scarlet Witch: The Mosasaurus can be a very dangerous foe. Hank McCoy: Wanda's right. Sean Cassidy: '''That thing had the guts to attack a Megalodon. '''Max Taylor: In the textbook, the Mosasaurus is a swimming dinosaur. Even though it have teeth. It had flipper so it could. It's like fins of a fish. Iron Man: Not to mention the fact that it has teeth on the inside it can use to shred its food. Max Taylor: It is described in the journal that out of his eyes comes a burning light, sparkes of fire come out. It might be a carving or a sculpture… to frighten the superstitious Colonel Violet: So we find this masterpiece, then what? Donatello: So when are we going to dig? Dr. Z: Yeah, can we dig a tunnel? Max Taylor: Well Donny and Doctor, we don't have to dig. You see according to the Journal... the path to Dinolantis will take us down a tunnel at the bottom of the ocean, and we'll come up a curve... into an air pocket right here where we'll find the remnants of an ancient highway that will lead us to Dinolantis. Kind of like the grease trap in your sink. Colossus: It's never easy getting away from it. Dr. Darding, his daughter, and some bounty hunter almost got killed by it. Brittany: Oh really? Helmsmen: Colonel. You better take a look at this. Colonel Violet: Okay, class dismissed. Let's see what we got. (They turn on the lights and they see wrecked ships) Sandbar: Whoa. Look at those ships. Yona: They're everywhere. Origami Tobichii: Look at that. Ed: What is that? Max Taylor: It's every ship from every era that came down here. Mystique: How is the Hellfire Club's submarine down here? I'm pretty sure that got landed on Cuba. (we see the said submarine laying next to a ship, then an strange creature appears out of nowhere, following the sub) Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts